Fairy Tail Infinity
by MortalInstrumentals
Summary: Fairy Tail is once again the top guild in Fiore after their win at the Grand Magic Games! As Team Natsu goes out for a quest they end up meeting two wandering Mages. What sort of trouble will this newly formed friendship cause? And what awaits Altair and Brynn in their quest to find their family?
1. Prologue: A Fateful Encounter

**Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfiction so I apologize in advance for the horrible writing, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's. Thank you KaitouKiwi for letting me use Brynn. ;) Enjoy!**

**Prologue: A Fateful Encounter**

"Let's see," the young Boscan girl came to a halt, as she began to recall her past few weeks of work at Fiore International, "From the looks of it, I've got a long ways to go if I ever hope to raise enough money for a hot air balloon of my own."

The young heroine was so engrossed in thoughts of money, savings, and hot air balloons that she had completely forgotten about the job beforehand. A movement just to the left of her brought her back into focus as she jerked her head as a reflex.

_Just a pedestrian_. She thought to herself as realization dawned upon her, "rap! I gotta finish the delivery on time or else I'll never get paid!"

A spring green circle began to form at her feet, as she got into a starting position, when two men suddenly materialized right before her eyes causing the Boscan to lose her balance and face plant right along the dirt path.

"What's your deal?" She had asked as she hoisted herself from the ground looking up at the two strangers that seemed to tower over her, their faces a mask, "Couldn't you see I was right in front of you?" As she brought herself up, dusting off the dirt from her clothes, she was able to get a better look at her assailants. They both wore the same clothing; plain white t-shirts worn under a leather jacket and jeans ripped at their knees. They were obviously much older than her, probably teenagers thinking that it would be funny to scare a seven year old girl. Had she been the type of person that liked conflict she would have probably told them off, but being as shy as she was, it was best for her not to get involved with these ruffians. She looked up at them once more, their silence and idleness ominous to the little girl.

"I guess I'll be on my wa…," footsteps came from behind her causing her to spin around almost immediately. The blue haired boy that had passed by her not too long ago seemed to be walking back towards her when a rough voice rose up from behind him. "Hey kid! Are you deaf? I told you to give us your money." She hadn't noticed before, but there were two men wearing the same attire as the guys that had magically appeared before her.

_Money. _She paused for a second when a sudden grip on her shoulder shocked her back into reality. "Hey girly, it'd be better for you if you don't struggle." She turned around and noticed that both her assailants had blocked her path and were upon her, "Now be nice and hand over your allowance."

The girl shook herself free and began backing up when another pair of hands caught her by the shoulder. She practically jumped out of her skin as she rotated her head to find that the boy that strolled by her earlier was holding her in place, and behind him were another two men closing in on them. "It seems that we're in quite a pickle, wouldn't you say?" The young girl relaxed a little as she found out that this boy was not like the others, but much like her, in a heap of trouble.

* * *

As the group of hoodlums closed in on the two youngsters, the young brunette noticed her associate didn't seem to be at all worried, his azure eyes indifferent to the situation. "Now," the leader of the thugs, she presumed, said coolly, "Why don't you two be nice little kids and give us your allowance money? You're both young so you don't need it, as opposed to us older kids."

Anger rose through the young Boscan's body like hot lava, "We don't need it?" It was a whisper, but as her rage built up so did her voice, "Just who do you think you are?! This money is the money I will use to make Papa's dream come true!" A magical circle emerged at the base of the young girl's foot, as her companions deep blue eyes sparked with sudden interest. The group of thieves cursed under their breath what seemed to be the word _mage_. In a flash the petit girl had vanished and the bandit nearest her was flying back onto the paved dirt road.

Just like she vanished, the little figure of the girl reappeared where the thug had once been standing. "Speed magic, huh?" The leader spoke up again, "Don't underestimate us you little runt! We wouldn't think of robbing people if we didn't have magic of our own." Her opponent that had been lying on the ground was suddenly on his feet again. Their assailants all took a step back as magic circles began to form on the palms of their hands.

"You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a little girl," all at once the four bandits yelled out a spell in unison and fireballs were flying towards the young girl, but she had been too fast for them. They were all knocked down as the girl came back into view a few feet in front of the head thug with a smirk on her face, "Now if you don't mind me, I have a job to finish."

She turned around, making her way towards the blue haired boy with a triumphant smile, but his eyes were set on something behind her. She spun hastily just in time to dodge a flaming sphere. "Don't you guys get it," she sounded confident as her mint colored magic circle began to form at her base one more time, "It doesn't matter how many times you get up, I'll just knock you back down on your b..." She was cut off as pain shot up from her ankles. _Crap! I'm at my limit._ Panic began to rise through her body. Her assailants seemed to notice and took this opening to shoot more of their fireballs at the defenseless child before them.

"Sh.." was all she could say as the flames flew at her, but before the attacks made contact and the young heroine finished swearing, the young boy that had been observing the quarrel was before his companion with a golden magical circle projecting out of his right hand.

* * *

The smokescreen caused from their unified attacks kept the hoodlums from seeing whether their attack was successful or not. "Your attacks really are repetitive, you know?" The smokescreen began to fade and the thieves saw that the two children both stood there, unharmed. "For boys your age to steal money from children, what would your mothers say?" The voice was unusually cold and harsh. Finally as the smoke cleared, the young girl, for the first time since they've met, took a good look of her savior. He wasn't that much taller than her, maybe a foot taller, but nothing more than that. He seemed close to her age. She could see his body was sturdy as the white and blue sweater he wore hugged it tightly. Dark jeans covered his lower body while black boots armored his feet. His bluish hair hung loosely and his eyes, the same color as his hair, were daggers. The boy seemed to notice that she had been observing him and brought his attention back to her.

She had suddenly become nervous, _Was he angry at her?_ She thought. As his gaze fell upon her, the sharp fearsome features of his face softened into a smile, "Are you alright? My name is Altair. I hope you didn't hurt yourself while dealing with these idiots. Honestly, it's better to ignore such people, but to attack two children. That's just low."

She was dumbfounded. Was this guy alright in the head? His personality had just done a complete three-sixty, "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" It took her a moment, but finally the young girl composed herself and answered, "My name is Brynn. I'm alright though, as you can see I can handle myself pretty well." Altair was staring at her, examining her body, from head to toe. Brynn blushed, unlike the boy before her, who seemed to be well put together; Brynn preferred casual attire and felt rather plain next to him. Her baggy aqua sweater hiding any feminine features she might have, her sleeves so long, that she would occasionally have to pull them back up. A pair of light gray denim shorts coming down just past her knees and a pair of white sneakers hiding her petite feet. The boy known as Altair was now staring straight at her, both their blue eyes making contact. She blushed even harder now.

"Hey!"

She had completely forgotten about their assailants, "Don't treat us like idiots! You two will pay for making fools out of us!" With that they began to form their magic circles once again.

"They're coming. How about we team up Brynn? Let's show them what we kids are really capable of." This strange boy turned to face the two thugs at the left just as Brynn faced the ones to the right. Their backs rubbed against each other and strangely enough Brynn felt comfortable relying on this complete stranger. "Let's go," he said and in the spur of a moment both Altair and Brynn were soaring at their opponents.

* * *

"Well that was anticlimactic," the blue haired stranger said as he looked down at their defeated opponents, "They sure talked a good game, but weren't anything special."

"Yea," Brynn said as she bent over her knees trying to catch her breath, "They stood no chance at all." Altair shot Brynn a look of concern.

"Is everything alright? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Brynn tried to look strong, but to no avail, as she tried getting up a sudden dizziness hit her and she began falling backwards. She heard the young boy call out her name just as darkness overcame her.

"Brother! No!" Brynn jolted up on the bed. She looked around the unfamiliar room. It was rather plain. The walls were painted a dim yellow and besides the bed there was a small desk and a dresser. Altair had pulled a chair next to the bed, concern written all over his face.

"Brynn," he started, "What happened?"

She took in a deep breath and began to explain the whole situation to him. She explained how her magic took a great toll on her and how she had gone way past her limit battling that group of miscreants. The whole time Altair looked oddly pale. _Is he really that worried?_ The young Boscan questioned. _We barely know each other, yet he seems to be genuinely concerned._

"I'll heal you then," he said abruptly. Brynn looked at him as if he were a madman. She had never before heard of someone that could use healing magic. From what she had been told it was a sort of taboo in the magic world. "Don't worry," he said as if he had read her mind, "It won't heal you completely, but it should be able to help. You'll still have to rest here for the night, but with my magic it should get the job done." A sweet smile adorned his face. It was strange, Brynn was usually very shy and uncomfortable with new people but this boy was different, she felt safe with him.

Realization hit her from the last few words Altair had spoken. _Get the job done_, "Crap! What time is it?!" Her newfound companion fell out of his seat.

"It's six thirty in the afternoon," he said, using the bed as support to get back up onto the wooden chair.

"Now I'll never get paid." Brynn had completely forgotten about Altair as she went on a rant, "How am I ever to buy a hot air balloon with the way I am now? I'll never be able to travel around Earthland, and I'll never find him."

"Him?" It was Altair. Brynn stared at him for a moment and then upon remembering that she was not alone in this room her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh..He's..my..uh...my brother," she finally said as she removed the crimson goggles that she wore over her dark brown hair.

Everything was quiet for a moment and then Altair burst out with excitement, "You're searching for a sibling too?" Brynn stared at the young boy. His face was very handsome for a kid, even with his scarred eye. She could tell that he was genuinely happy to have found someone just like him. His expression went soft, as if he were thinking of someone important. "I'm also looking for my sister," he finally said, fidgeting with the star pendant that hung from his neck.

"Did she give you that," Altair looked up at Brynn curiously, to see what she had been talking about. He unhooked the necklace and placed it in his palms, "I don't know where I got this. It's been with me since I woke up in that hospital three years ago." Brynn was astonished to hear this coming from a child his age.

"What do you mean?" His eyes seemed lonely, a sort of lifelessness radiating from them as he began to speak.

As the night progressed Altair explained to Brynn how he woke up in a Hospital at age of six without any memories of his previous life, only that he was looking for a girl whom he assumes to be his sister, and his name. Since then, he explained, he made it his life goal to meet her. He had been searching all over Fiore for the past three years, working at local guilds, and shops for money. Brynn had always thought other people had it easier than she did, but she had a family, people that loved her. She looked over at Altair with pity, "Don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, "Not once have I thought myself to be unfortunate. I mean had none of this worked out the way it did we wouldn't be sitting here today. What about you, though," Brynn cocked her head sideways, confused, "Why are you searching for your brother?" She felt her heart contract. She had never told anyone about him, but for some reason the boy standing before her, his honest blue eyes staring at her, was able to extract all this inner turmoil from within her.

It was close to midnight when Brynn finished telling him her story. Where she grew up, why they moved to Fiore from Bosco, her father, her brother, her mother, the accident and why she left her family. Everything came undone as she spoke to this complete stranger. The whole time he listened though, laughing at the funny parts and sometimes conjuring an unreadable mask. She wondered again why she was entrusting this one boy with all of her worries. Why was he so special? But something about him, something innocent, and something pure just made him seem as though he had been with Brynn her whole life. He gave off the same vibe that her brother did.

"We should get some sleep," Altair finally responded, "You have to rest up in order for your body to heal completely."

"I guess you're right. It's getting pretty late isn't it." Brynn yawned as she laid her head on the thin pillow. She turned her head toward Altair and finally closed her eyes. She could hear his breathing when finally, he began to speak, "Brynn. I've been thinking. We did pretty good today. Why don't you join me and we both search for our siblings together?" A smile broke on her face at the thought of the both of them traveling across Fiore, across Earthland in search of their missing family.

"I'll think about it," she finally said.

The last thing she heard before she fell into slumber was Altair's whisper, "We'll definitely find you... Juvia."

* * *

Altair pulled open the curtains to inn room and sunlight burst through, waking Brynn up from her peaceful sleep. "Rise and shine", he said enthusiastically.

Brynn sat up looking at him with an annoyed expression, "Who wakes up this early."

"I do!" A wide grin formed upon Altair's face, wrinkling his scar.

That morning was like a blur. Both Altair and Brynn went down to the dining room of the inn and ate breakfast quietly. Altair seemed to be quite friendly with the folk from the inn._ They were probably past employers._ Brynn thought to herself. But she had to admit, Altair really did remind her of her brother. He was friendly and had a sort of purity to him.

After they finished their breakfast, Altair proceeded to pay for the room they had stayed in and thanked the owner for having taken care of them. The owner looked behind Altair, at Brynn, and she nodded as a sign of gratitude. "So have you thought about it?" Altair finally stated as they walked out into the busy streets.

"Thought about what?" Brynn was confused for a moment, but then she remembered his offer, "Oh right. I don't think it's possible. I mean I have to go back to Hargeon, back to my life. I hope we meet again someday, but right now this really seems impossible for me." Altair seemed to deflate at the sound of her words. She had never seen him so sad since she's met him and her heart felt a sudden twinge.

"It's okay," He reassured her, " I hope we meet again, too." She could see he was forcing himself to smile, but before she could say anything back he had waved goodbye and was running down the road.

* * *

It took Brynn about two hours to get back to Hargeon Port. If she didn't have her speed magic, the trip would have probably taken her half the day. She looked around at the familiar shops in town and began thinking what Altair was up to. She decided to walk over to the small apartment she was renting, to take a shower before going to work. Her detour took a lot longer than expected. After her stop at home she had decided to go out to the sea to think clearly. It was the one place that brought peace to Brynn in this otherwise hectic town. Suddenly an explosion was heard and as our heroine jerked her head to the direction that it came from, fear struck her.

The explosion had come from the same direction as Fiore International. Brynn was now pacing towards the building that had employed her, and as she grew closer she found that a whole building was up in flames. Employees were running out coughing from the smoke they had inhaled. "What happened?" Brynn pulled a familiar face towards her and asked. "Bandits... Fire... Mage," they were too scared to speak clearly when an awfully familiar voice came from the inside of the building.

"Let's take all their money before the military arrives," the leader of the thugs said as his lackeys hurried to the cash registers.

"You!" He turned around to see the little brunette that had made a fool of him and his bandits the day before, "What are you doing here?"

"Well look at this boys," the thugs all looked over at Brynn as their boss spoke, "It seems that our little princess doesn't have her knight with her today. I guess we'll just have to teach her a lesson on what it means to make us look like complete buffoons."

"You all do that on your own," a voice came from behind Brynn, surprising both her and the bandits, "We don't need to help you at all." The leader cursed under his breath as Brynn spun around to see Altair standing right behind her. "Did yah miss me." He winked, his attempt to look cool failed as a passing seagull pooped on his light blue sweater. Altair suddenly went into a fit of rage as he started yelling at the bird that had just smeared his head.

"You really do underestimate us, but this time we won't go as easy on you brats." Altair came back into focus as he removed his sweater, revealing a tight fitted t-shirt underneath, "Bring it on!"

"Brynn!" He shouted.

"I'm on it." The familiar green magical circle formed below her feet as she shouted the incantation.

"**Antreiben: Sand Rebellion**."

A mist of sand covered the area in which they were in. Brynn heard the bandits mutter something and then a hand gripped on her shoulder. "Leave the rest to me," it was Altair.

"**Gladius Stellarum**."

A golden circle materialized in his hand and took the shape of a long sword. Within a second he was in the cloud of sand and dirt. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear the struggle of the bandits as they faced off against her partner. Flashes of scarlet, jade and blue could be seen as the thugs shouted their spells.

"**Blumenblatt**!"

Altair finally shouted and an array of white rends were visible before everything went quiet.

Brynn used her magic one last time to clear the smokescreen. All four of the bandits were knocked unconscious with Altair standing triumphantly in the middle of the room. "You did it!" Her fellow employees cheered as they poured back into the room, "But the fire! We have to put out the fire!" As if their call for help was heard the Fire Proof Magic Squad arrived and began to put the fire out with their magic.

* * *

An hour had passed as everything began to get back in order. Brynn's work mates weren't mad at Brynn for messing up the delivery the day before, but thankful for the fact that she saved their Postal Office from destruction.

"Brynn," it was Altair, "Won't you reconsider? Won't you join me in my search? I can, we can help each other look for our siblings." He stood there his eyes flared with life as he awaited her response.

"But my job..." This time it was her boss who stepped up. He was wearing a blue pantsuit that made him look much older than he actually was.

"Brynn, you are like little sister to me. Go…go with your friend and have the grand adventure that I know you are looking for. Your father would be proud." Brynn looked at him, tears burning at the back of her throat, "I know that you'll be able to find your brother, and besides, a seven year old girl like you still has many things to experience." He grinned, "Love, rejection, guilds, and adventure. I hope you find all of those someday and we are all very glad to have had you as our fellow employee, even if it was for such a short time."

"So, will you join me?" Altair's hands were reaching towards her as he awaited her reply.

"Yes," she said finally, tears running down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Brynn cocked her head back and opened her ocean blue eyes one more time looking at the vast sky above her, "I'm coming to find you, Jellal."

**Yay! The first chapter begins and it's just a sidestory! The next chapter will have a larger movement with the plot... kind of. I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope to update at least two chapters a month. Thank You for reading! R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

**Hello again! Chapter 1 is finally out! Woop Woop :) This chapter was actually supposed to be longer than it is, but I decided to make the other half a separate chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's. Thanks again KaitouKiwi for allowing Brynn to be a part of the story. I hope you all enjoy! :P**

**Chapter 1: Hope**

Gazing up at the blue Fiore sky set outside the small inn room, the young teal haired boy wondered when it was that he and his companion last had some downtime. Last he remembered, upon their departure from Shirotsume, they had been traveling for almost two months. Stopping only to rest at night and for mandatory reasons, such as restocking on food and appliances. Now, as he stared up at the almost cloudless sky he felt the tension slip away from him when a familiar voice suddenly drifted into the room.

"Al, I got the newest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly!" The young brunette poked her head from behind the door to make sure her partner was in the room, "You'll never believe what Fairy Tail's been up to."

"Brynn how many times do I have to tell you," the boy composed himself and looked at the aqua eyes fixed on him from the doorway. It had been two years since Brynn joined Altair in order to find their missing family members. Both the pre-teens had grown considerably. Brynn's body was slowly beginning to develop and her curls, that had grown longer in the past few years, were held together at the side of her hair as a means to maintain it. Her outfit, like Altair, had barely changed though. She wore the same cyan sweater, handed down from her older brother, and a pair of ashen denims. "Fairy Tail is a guild composed of miscreants. All they are responsible for is property damage, and I've even heard they assaulted their own client once. I won't allow you to look up to people like that, not as long as you're with me."

"Since when did you become my mother Al?" Brynn was an otherwise calm and shy girl, but since the many years living under the same roof as her mother she had developed bitterness when told what she could and couldn't do. However, she soon regretted the words that escaped her mouth. Altair's calm blue eyes went dark, as did his expression.

"I see... So you hate me that much. I guess... I'll just leave you alone." The past few years Brynn had spent with Altair were great. She had grown to trust him even though she thought she wouldn't trust anyone anymore. At first she joined the athletic boy in order to find her brother, but now, even though they both still searched for their siblings, Altair had become the brother she had been searching for and she would follow him anywhere he went as he searched for his sister. Even after all these years , though, Brynn could never get used to Altair's overly sensitive personality.

"You know I didn't mean it that way Al. No one, especially not you, can be like my mother. But my mother aside, I think that you'll actually find Fairy Tail's newest antics to be peculiarly interesting." She waited as the gloomy atmosphere around Altair disappeared and his glum face lit up with curiosity.

Altair inspected his dark haired accomplice with interest. He used his hands to brush through his azure hair as he made his way to where she stood, taking mental note on how he needed a haircut. "What did they do now?" He asked, as Brynn handed the magazine whose cover depicted a building with various metal rods protruding from all angles.

"They went into war with another guild," Brynn could see the anger fill into his eyes and could just imagine the lecture he would give her had she not cut in, "but before you say anything you should know that the opposing guild was Phantom Lord and they have a very powerful mage who uses water magic." She could see excitement fill his eyes, she got him, "Her body is made of water aaand... her name is Juvia."

Out of impulse Altair dove at Brynn, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I can't believe it!" His eyes were sparkling, "After all this searching I've, we've, finally found her. Where is she right now? Is she okay? Oh what am I saying?! We have to go... Now!" Altair released Brynn just before she blacked out from a lack of oxygen. He was now dashing around the room gathering Brynn's and his belongings, his teal hair covering his face.

"HOLD IT!" Altair along with everything else he was holding collapsed onto the inns floor. "We have been traveling aimlessly for almost two months now. As important as it is to find your sister, we both need a break."

"But.."

"No buts!" Brynn was dragging her companion by his sweater, "We came to this town because we heard their hot springs was one of the best." The young brunette stopped in front of a draped door with a sign over the door indicating that only members of the male gender were allowed to enter. "Now you will enjoy yourself and we will depart tomorrow morning, after breakfast. Got it?"

"Ok, but..." Before Altair could say anything else his younger cohort had already pushed him through the curtains. Poor Altair wasn't even able to catch a hold of himself as he stumbled in and out of the room, through the open door, and into the water.

* * *

"Ugh," Altair was still trying to collect himself from the hot spring incident.

"I'm so sorry Al. I forgot about your situation when it comes to water."

"It's ok Brynn. It took awhile for me to pull myself together, but I'm feeling a lot better n... Ugh." Altair slumped into the ground just as Brynn caught a hold of her unfortunate partner.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend another night her.."

"No! I can't wait any longer!" The twelve year old boy pushed himself off his partner, forcing himself into a standing position, "We just found Juvia, I can't wait anymore, I have to see my sister."

It's true that when Brynn read the article about the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail that she saw the name Juvia pop up. As she kept reading, the descriptions and facts of this so called "Rain Woman" matched perfectly to the Juvia that Altair always talked about. But finally as the article came to a conclusion so did the Phantom Lord guild. Altair was so elated that Brynn couldn't bring herself to tell him of the news. Then again, maybe Juvia was still somewhere around the town where Phantom Lord once stood.

Her companion's voice brought Brynn back from her thoughts, "Let's go," his eyes were as radiant as sapphires, "to Oak Town."

* * *

After a long and arduous journey our two heroes arrive in their destination. "It's been one week since we left Balsam. Can we please take a break here Al?" It's true, since the departure from Balsam Village both Brynn and Altair have been advancing towards their destination without any intermission, and the lack of sleep was finally catching up to poor young Brynn.

"What are you talking about Brynn!? We're finally here, we can't stop searching now! And besides if we had stopped for breaks along the way, who knows how long it would have taken us to get here." It was obvious that her partner was also feeling the effects from their loss of sleep, as there were dark circles around his normally animated eyes.

"I guess I understand..." There was no use trying to argue with Altair now, not when it meant that he had a chance to find Juvia, "Al there's something you should know...," Brynn suddenly became nervous. What if he got angry at her because she didn't tell him the whole story? She knew how much Altair hated liars, but this lie was for his sake, "About the guild Phantom Lor..." An unforeseen attack interrupted Brynn midsentence as it landed between her and her blue haired companion. The two mages were too tired to sense it coming, or where it had even come from for that matter. In an instant the two were back to back looking for their assailant.

Altair looked around the open road that he and Brynn had been traveling a couple of minutes ago before they were assaulted. He immediately jerked his head to the right as a couple of bushes began to shuffle about, and two unfamiliar faces popped out, "And who are you two suppose to be?" The words came out of Altair's mouth with disgust. If there was one thing Altair hated, it was crooks. "Don't you know who we are? We are mages of the once powerful Phantom Lord, so don't even think that you stand a chance against us."

"Oh yea?" It was Brynn who spoke first, "Well don't underestimate us just because we're kids, or else you'll be in for a world of hurt." Brynn usually wasn't very confrontational, but with Altair by her side she felt like she could do anything.

The next few moments were a blur. Brynn and Altair were the first to make their move, as they shouted their spells and their magic circles took form. Their attackers, however, proved to be too quick for the two youngsters.

"**Disturbed**!"

A crimson magic circle formed bellow the newbie mages, and before they could even finish casting their circles a deafening noise rose from the ground causing them both to lose their focus.

After the dark skinned, bald man attacked, his green haired partner was the next to make a move.

"**Kaleidoscope**."

Various emerald circles formed around Brynn and Altair and in no time at all they were enclosed in a room made entirely of mirrors. "Don't even bother using your magic," it was the green haired girl that spoke, "My mirrors will reflect all of your attacks right back at you."

"What do you want from us?" Altair and Brynn could have taken these two on had they not been so tired, and now with this magic surrounding them their attacks were rendered useless. "Is it money that you want? Because we have none."

For a moment everything went silent. Both the children wondered if their assailants had given up and left them there alone, but the rough voice of the bald man soon broke the silence. "Shit! How are we supposed to get any money now that Phantom Lord disbanded? No other guild will want to take us in as mages with all the bad things the guild has done."

"It wasn't our fault..." His female partner was the next to speak, "If we had known what Master Jose was up to and its consequences then we would have never gone along with him."

"What?" Altair interrupted the two Phantom mages, "What do you mean Phantom Lord disbanded? Brynn did you know about this?"

"Yes," Brynn looked down at her feet as they to tap quickly, "I was about to tell you when these two came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"What do you kids want from Phantom Lord? That guild caused us nothing but trouble, going to war with those fairies. Had that not happened we wouldn't have to be raiding people at the outskirts of town. We would be able to work at other guilds too, but none of them would want crooks like us!"

"Hey," Altair ignored his captor's tirade and began speaking, "Phantom Lord. Was there a girl named Juvia in it by any chance?" No answer came from the other side of the mirror as yellowish circles fabricated on both of his hands. He held them up in front of him, "Answer me!"

"Hey kid, I told you magic won't work in there, but to answer your question... Yes. Juvia was part of Phantom Lord's strongest wizards. The Element Four," Altair became tense as he heard his sisters name.

"Where is she?" The blue haired mage heard the rogue wizards burst out laughing.

"She's long gone by now. We told you already. Everyone from our guild left. We're probably the only people left of Phantom Lord that stayed back in this town."

Altair felt all the hope he had a few moments ago escape his body. With his sister gone he had no reason to remain in Oak Town any longer. "It's not like you two would even stand a chance against Juvia. You can't even win against the both of..."

"**Tseen-Foo**."

A large beam of light shot out from Altair's magic circle.

"I told you it's useless!" the female bandit yelled back at the two kids. The burst of magic Altair released had come into contact with the mirrors and in a flash it disappeared and was sent right back at him, but Altair's movement was fast as various magic circles appeared before him.

"**Speculum Iaculat**."

Like the magic mirrors encasing the two rookie mages, Altair's spell reflected his spell back at the mirrors. As the attack bounced back towards Altair he kept his magic up and the ray of light was sent into a loop. Mirror, Altair, Mirror, Altair. Both the mirror and Altair couldn't hold any longer. The ray had gained too much momentum and power leading it to burst, sending both the children and their assailants flying.

The two Phantom Lord wizards were back in their feet in a matter of seconds though their breathing was rough. "Don't underestimate us you stupid brats."

"Brynn... I can't go on like this. I used too much magic, but I can give you a boost to finish this." Placing a hand on his partner, Altair's magic circle embedded itself on her forehead.

"**Deneb-el-Okab**."

Brynn barely stood up as her opponents scoffed at her. "What? You think you can take us out. Come and try." Their magic circles began to form on their hands, but with her speed increased Brynn was already casting her spell.

"**Rasanz: Flash Step.**"

"**Howling.**"

"**Scatter: Shards**"

Their attacks were too slow. By the time it had reached the location where Brynn once stood on she was already gone. Brynn was now charging at her opponents at full speed. Punches and kicks were launched at the veteran mages, but they couldn't do anything to defend themselves. In just a matter of seconds they were both on the ground. "It's us who shouldn't be underestimated." Brynn came into view just as Altair's magic faded away from her body.

* * *

Both Brynn and Altair would have never been able to make it to the inn, due to the fight they had with the ex-Phantom Lord mages, had it not been the first building as one walked into town. "One room please," it was Altair who spoke. The inn-keeper was surprised to find the young boy holding up his unconscious friend.

"What happened to you?" Was all he could mutter out.

"There's no time. I don't think I can hold on any longer." The last thing Altair remembered was slipping down onto the hardwood floor as all the lights of the room suddenly went out.

* * *

His aquamarine eyes opened up as he felt a small hand brush his cheeks. It was Brynn. "Brynn? How long was I out?" Altair sat up on the bed and realized they were both inside a cozy inn room.

"Not too long. I woke up when the inn-keeper and his wife were bringing us in. They were both really worried, but I reassured them that we would be fine. It's been about four hours since I woke up, and I got you some food." Brynn pointed at a plate of food that sat on a desk in the corner of the small wooden room.

As the adolescent got up to eat he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. "Al," he turned around to see tears run down his younger partner's cheek, "I'm sorry! If I had told you about Phantom Lord then we wouldn't have gotten into that mess. I was so scared that they would do something to us, to you, and..." Altair surprised her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bree, don't worry alright," He loosened his embrace and looked straight at her, "Juvia may not be here in Oak Town, but thanks to this we know she can't be far." A large grin lit up his face as he said that, "We're even closer to our goal then we ever were and it's all thanks to you."

"So you're not mad?" the little Boscan girl asked as she wiped away tears.

"Of course not! I'm happy actually." Brynn cocked her head to the side as a way to show she didn't understand, "I'm glad that Juvia isn't in a guild that did so many horrible things. I don't think my sister could ever be evil, and now I know for sure she's out there somewhere living happily. So let's eat dinner and rest up, because tomorrow we set out again in search of Juvia and Jellal. What do you say?"

"Alright." Was the only thing she could say. There really was no way to win against Altair.

Before they knew it dawn had come and the two youngsters were once again set off into their journey. "Where to next Al?"

"Magnolia. I think we should go visit this Fairy Tail guild and see what all the hype is about."

**Plot development! Not really =.= Anyways I'll be posting at the beginning and middle of every month from now on, so expect the next chapter at around the 15th of April. Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors I make, I'm not very good at writing, but I still love to do it. Besides, I'm too lazy to proof read, which honestly I should start doing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) Look forward to next time as Altair and Brynn finally meet the famous Fairy Tail guild and the reunion of brother and sister... maybe ;p R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbye For Now

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! So I finally decided to do that proof reading I so dreaded, and with that said the first two chapters have been revised and renewed. You can reread them if you so please, but no major changes were made. Thanks to writing this fanfic, I got my mojo back and I'm picking up where I left off with my Missing Links Saga. I'm only doing some planning, but I can't wait to actually start writing the books. Heck! I might even change the name of the Saga. Any-who, back to Fairy Tail Infinity. Once again I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's, and thanks to my best friend KaitouKiwi, Brynn is able to be a part of our great big happy family :) I hope you all enjoy ;P**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye For Now**

A sudden quake shook the earth beneath the young girl's feet. "What magical force?!" The young raven haired child looked out into the waters beyond the port wondering where the outburst of magic could have come from when she was interrupted mid-thought.

"Eira, let's go." It was her father, "We should head back to the guild now that our mission is over."

"Didn't you feel th—" He shook his head, as a signal to indicate that now was not the time to discuss the subject.

"Feel what?" A little head popped up from behind the older man.

"Nothing." Eira finally stated as she looked out at the sea one last time, before departing back to the guild, "Let's get back and report the results of our mission to the master."

* * *

"Did you hear? Apparently the council had to use Etherion on some kind of tower."

"Yea! Apparently they were using slaves to build this tower. I heard it was called the Tower of Heaven, some cult was trying to use it to resurrect a demon, but it was shut down years ago."

"No way!"

"Yep! But thanks to Fairy Tail they were put to an end."

"Did you hear that?" Brynn looked over at Altair excitedly as they passed by the gossiping mages.

"Yea, Fairy Tail's causing trouble again." The blue haired mage remarked bitterly.

"No! If what they said is true, then that means that maybe Jellal could have been one of the slaves in there." Ever since the time when Brynn and Altair teamed up, Brynn hadn't heard anything about her brother, unlike Altair. Then again Juvia wasn't taken by slave traders when she was little. Bosco, Brynn's native country, was notorious for slave trading, "Let's go Altair!"

"Go? Go where?" But Altair had no time to argue, Brynn was already dragging him by his arm.

* * *

The sound of the bell as the two traveling mages walked into the bar alerted the bar tender that new customers had just walked in.

"How may I help yo—" The flamboyant man stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked at the two youngsters before him. "Oh it's just some kids. Look this is a bar so you two are obviously not old enough to be hanging around here, so shoo."

"We're not here for drinks, sir." Brynn spat back at the man, "I heard that this bar has the info I want. Now tell me about the Tower of Heaven. Where were the slaves from?"

The man's face soon lit up as he began to spill every little detail he knew about the subject. "The slaves? Well I don't know, but apparently, before the Tower and their plans were put to an end, they had slaves sent in from all kinds of places. Small towns here in Fiore, Seven and Bosco, obviously. Why do you ask little miss."

Just hearing the information from the outlandish man made Brynn jump with joy. "My brother! My brother could be one of those slaves! Do you know where the survivors are?"

The man's face was unreadable as he spoke, "I'm sorry sugar, but there were no survivors. None except for the wizards of Fairy Tail."

Brynn's heart suddenly dropped at the thought that her brother could be dead. "Brynn…" It was Altair. His calm blue eyes steady as Brynn threw herself at him, tears running down her cheeks, "This doesn't mean that he's dead, Bree. He probably wasn't even in that tower. We can still find him."

The young wizard pushed herself away from her partner and walked out of the bar, into the busy streets of Anemone. "Brynn? Are you alright."

It took a moment for her to answer, but the worry on Altair's face faded as soon as she did. "Yea!" The young girl spun around, smile on her face, "And I know exactly where we're going."

"Oh yea? And where's that?"

"To Magnolia."

Curiosity was obvious on her partners face, "But we've already been there. There were no clues to Juvia's or Jellal's whereabouts."

"No, this time we go visit Fairy Tail and ask for a meeting with their master. Both the times we found out about anything related to our siblings, Fairy Tail was right in the midst of it, so they must know something." Altair could see that there was no use arguing with his companion. Her mind was set and they were going to Magnolia.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" The white haired girl asked as Brynn and Altair walked into the noisy guild hall.

Brynn was too absorbed by the fact that she was actually inside of Fairy Tail to respond, so it was Altair who spoke, "We would like to have a meeting with your guild master."

"I'm sorry, but the guild is very busy right now. We are preparing for the Fantasia Parade, so master won't be able to meet anyone until after the parade is over." The bartender stated with a sweet smile.

"A parade?" Altair was looking at Brynn, who finally decided to take a part in the conversation, "Did you know about this?"

"Nooooo…" Just by hearing the tone of her voice, Altair knew this had been Brynn's plan all along.

"Well then when does—"

"Mira! We're back from the job!" A pink haired boy interrupted Altair before he could finish his sentence.

"Welcome back—"

"Natsu! The salamander in the flesh!" It was Brynn who interrupted this time. "This is so crazy!"

The boy known as Natsu looked at Brynn, confused. "Who are you two?"

"We're—" But before Altair could introduce himself and his partner, the Fairy Tail wizard was getting into a fight with a boy wearing nothing but his undergarments. In no time at all the whole guild was in chaos. Attacks flying everywhere, as well as some furniture.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GUILD!" Altair was fuming with rage, "Does anybody—" Before he could finish his statement the pink haired boy punched him, a fist full of flames, and Altair was flying out of the guild.

* * *

"What happened?" By the time Altair had come to, he was sitting up on a bed in a very small room.

"Natsu knocked you out." Brynn said, hiding a smile. "He punched you and you flew one mile away from the guild. I decided the best thing to do would be to take you to an inn, so you could rest."

"Ugh. I knew it. Those Fairy Tail wizards are nothing but trouble. Once we talk to their master we'll be leaving this town without a second thought." Altair massaged the cheek that had been punched by the Salamander. "When is this festival anyways?"

"Well Fantasia is supposed to happen tonight, but apparently the guild is holding some kind of tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yea. Take a look for yourself." The young brunette stood from the chair she was sitting and walked over to the window, pulling back the blinds to reveal that the Fairy Tail mages were all over the streets of Magnolia, fighting against each other.

"Do you wanna take a look?" Altair considered rejecting her offer, but how could he when Brynn looked so eager and excited to see the guild she looked up to so much in action.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

As Altair and Brynn made their way around Magnolia during Fairy Tail's fighting tournament they were amazed at the level of power each mage had. Left and Right mages were battling. Magic clashing and many mages falling unconscious. A sudden burst of magical energy caught both the wizard's attention. "Let's head that direction," Altair pointed out.

They arrived just in time to see the waitress that had talked to them the day before transform into a demonic being. They watched as the humanoid demon overpowered her opponent, no matter what type of attacks he threw back at her. They watched and stared in wonder at the power of Fairy Tail. Fear ran down Altair's spine as he thought how he would never want to make an enemy out of this guild.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with both the wandering wizards watching the fight of Fairy Tail. The battles eventually came to a halt, but neither Altair nor Brynn were able to find out who won this alleged tournament. Before they knew it the streets of Magnolia were filling up with people native to the town and wanderers like the two solitary mages. Everything got quiet as the Fantasia parade began.

Altair had to admit, the parade was very beautiful. The mages who he thought could only use magic as a means of destruction were showing beautiful appeals. As the parade went on, one float in particular caught his attention. In it stood the boy that wore nothing but his underwear, except this time he was fully clothed, thankfully. But that wasn't what caught his attention. Alongside the ice mage stood a girl, her hair blue and short. She was wearing an outfit that gave her the appearance of a princess, matching the prince that stood alongside her.

Brynn followed Altair's gaze at the blue haired women. "Al," she said, wide eyed. "Is that—"

"Yea, that's definitely her." Tears of joy ran down his cheeks, as he had finally found his sister. "That's Juvia."

* * *

"Al," Brynn made sure the irritation in her voice was clear as she spoke, "How long are we just going to watch over Juvia? I feel gross, stalking her like this."

"Shhh," Altair was too engrossed with his sister to focus on anything his partner was saying. Juvia was stood, hiding behind a large pillar, observing the ice wizard known as Gray Fullbuster.

"Graaaayyyyy." The rain woman made her move, but the boy was too quick and dodged her embrace.

"How dare he!" Altair said as he bit his lower lip in frustration. "I'll punish him for making a fool out of my sister."

"Altair don't you think you should introduce yourself to her already. It's been two months since we've found her, and people are starting to stare at us."

It was true. Since Altair had found his sister he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, believing that it wasn't the right time. Before he knew it, he and Brynn had spent two months wandering around Magnolia. They had gotten a part-time job at a local restaurant and spent the rest of their time in the guild hall, stalking Juvia.

People stared at the two young mages. Brynn sat at a table by herself while her partner hid under it observing his sister from afar. She had to admit. They were both very similar.

"Ahem." The guild master, Makarov, walked up on stage, Fairy Tail's strongest wizards standing alongside him. Brynn and Altair were so focused on other matters that they didn't notice the commotion that was going on in the now crowded guild hall.

"Since long ago this has been Fairy Tail's custom," the short man began, "and now… the announcement of the participants in the S-Class wizard promotion trial." The room burst into a chorus of cheers and whistles.

"I'm all fired up!" Brynn heard Natsu shout out.

Master Makarov continued, "The venue for this year's trial is Tenrou Island. The holy ground of our guild." The old man paused for a second as the room soon got quiet, few whispers heard as he continued, "Strength…Heart…Soul… I've been watching each of these things this year. There will be eight participants."

"Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Juvia Lockser. Elfman. Cana Alberona. Freed Justine. Levy MacGarden. Mest Gryder." Excited murmurs broke out through the packed room.

"This time, only one will be selected to pass from among them. Get into your best condition within one week's time."

"That's great Altair! Juvia was chosen." Brynn looked over at her companion who was now staring blankly at the crowd congratulating his sister.

"Yea. That's great."

* * *

A week passed by and all the chosen mages to participate in the S-Class exam were gathered, alongside their partners in Hargeon Port. "Altair don't you think you should introduce yourself now?"

"No, I've finally made up my mind. It doesn't matter whether Juvia passes or fails this exam, but as soon as it's over…. I'll finally introduce myself to her." The two mages were alongside the large crowd that had come to send the wizards off, "I guess this is goodbye for now Juvia." Was the last thing Altair said as the vessel departed towards Tenrou Island.

* * *

Brynn and Altair decided to wait the exam out in Hargeon Port. Brynn took advantage of the situation and decided to visit her old work at Fiore International.

"It's great that you've decided to visit us Brynn," Her old boss said glee highlighting his voice, "How are things with you and Altair?"

Brynn was quiet. "Brynn? Is everything ok?" Brynn remained quiet as she stared past the walls of the building toward the port.

* * *

Altair stood at the edge of the dock, looking out at the wide sea spread before him. It was only a few moments ago that he suddenly felt a large amount of magical energy come from the calm ocean. "Al," It was Brynn, "You felt that too didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice sharp with uneasiness, "It came from the same direction that they left towards."

"That magic. It wasn't just powerful. There was something dark about it." Worry was clear in Brynn's voice. "You don't think…"

"We can only hope that nothing happened to them," Altair said, his voice now void of emotion. "We can only hope."

* * *

_December 16, x784_

_ Altair and Brynn along with mages of the Fairy Tail guild and various other local guilds had gone towards Tenrou Island in search of what the source of the dark magic was. They found nothing, but someone claimed to have seen a large black creature flying in the distance. Juvia, along with other members of the Fairy Tail guild were nowhere to be found, and before they knew it seven years had passed by._

**So chapter 2 is now up and running, and Altair has finally met his sister Juvia... Well kind of. With the events that have happened I'm almost caught up to the current Fairy Tail chapters. Who are the characters that were introduced in the beginning of this chapter? Well you'll have to read more to find out. They are a key part of Altair's lost memories ;) That's all I'm saying. Thank you for reading my story so far, I hope you're all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Please Rate&Review. I'd really appreciate some feedback, I want to improve my writing. Thanks for reading! Until next time. What have Brynn and Altair been up to in the past seven years? You'll have to wait to find out ;P**


	4. Chapter 3: Miracle

**Hello Fanfiction! Long time no see ^.^" Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy with college and what not. Also I've been waiting for Fairy Tail to reach the end of it's current arc and finally it has. So what did everyone else think of the GMG arc? I personally liked it! My beloved Juvia was just as cute as she always is X3. Anyways I wasn't actually going to post this chapter today, but I caught myself thinking of how bored I was... and well I read in a manga that I shouldn't be bored, not when there are so many things that I can be doing . In fact this manga I read kind of scared me into writing my fanfic, lol. Sorry for the long rant and the long wait once again -w- I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3 of Fairy Tail Infinity. Just to keep things clear I do not own the magnificence known as Fairy Tail, only my OCs. Thank you KaitouKiwi for creating Brynn. She's just wonderful 3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Miracle**

Altair took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the now stationary train, "It's been too long Fiore."

"Well we wouldn't have left if it weren't for the incident seven years ago." It was too late. Brynn's mouth worked faster than her brain did and she hated that. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut around Altair._

Altair could feel his partner's air of distress. Over the past seven years they traveled to Brynn's native land of Bosco to see if they could find any clues about her brother's whereabouts. But it was all for naught. The only clue they were able to get only led them back here, to Fiore, a place Altair had hoped he would never have to return to. "It's alright Brynn. It's been seven years, I can't get upset every time the subject pops up," he reassured her, "I've had plenty of time to get over it."

Brynn looked over at her partner. He had obviously grown over the past few years, now standing at about five inches above her. She could see the definition of his muscles under his trademark striped sweater. She drew her attention back to herself, noticing how her sweater just covered up all of her features. Sure she had grown as a woman, but her choice of wardrobe spoke otherwise. "Do you think we should change our outfits up a bit?"

Altair looked as if Brynn had hurled a heap of mud at him. He starred in horror at what his companion had said. "Are you questioning my fashion sense?"

_Oh, here we go_.

"Brynn I think our clothes are perfectly fine. You look as cute as always, so I don't see where you should complain."

"Well Al, we outgrew our clothes a long time ago, but instead of taking the opportunity of changing things up a bit you had a tailor make an exact replica of our old clothes."

"And what's so bad about that?" Altair asked still not able to grasp a hold of the situation.

"Well it's find that you did that, but you asked her to make our whole wardrobe the same. All my sweaters look the same. Same size. Same color. Same EVERYTHING!"

"The champions of the Grand Magic Games... FAIRY TAIL!" The two wandering mages turned at the sound of the name. Fairy Tail, the guild Altair's sister was in before... before...

The two travelers looked up at the Lacrima-vision that was positioned in the center of the train station. Altair remembered hearing about the Grand Magic Games before. It was a competition where guilds from all around Fiore competed to become the top guild of the region. It was no surprise Fairy Tail had won. Even without Juvia and the others they seemed like a very capable guild. "Altair!" Brynn brought Altair back to reality, "Look up at the screen Altair. It's..."

Brynn didn't have to finish that sentence. Altair was already looking up at the screen as tears began to run down his cheeks. All the noise around him just seemed to melt away as Altair fell to his knees, his hands covering his face. Brynn knelt down beside her companion, embracing him tightly. "It's her," Brynn whispered warmly.

"It's a miracle," Altair looked back up to see Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail celebrating their victory. "She's alive. They all are."

* * *

"Altair," Brynn gasped for air, "wait up..."

"Don't you use speed magic? How can you be so tired?"

"It's been a week!" Brynn retorted back, "Ever since you found out about the Tenrou team's return we've been walking to Magnolia for a week! Without any breaks."

"Well weren't you the one that said we didn't have any time to lose," Altair paused momentarily to look back at his fatigued partner.

"Yea, but not like this. Remember the last time we went someplace without taking any breaks?" Brynn began to recall that sour memory and shuddered, "It didn't exactly work out for us."

"Well it's a little too late for that." Altair said after a moment's pause, "Magnolia is just around the corner."

Brynn groaned in defeat, as Altair chuckled at his young friend.

"Stop it!"

"Get out of our store now! Or we'll call the police!"

Brynn and Altair looked up to see what all the commotion was about. There was a crowed gathering around what looked like a bar. The two mages looked over the many people ahead of them, Brynn going on her tip toes. A couple was being pushed back out of the bar by a plump man, probably the owner of the bar.

"Do you even know who you're messing with," the tall purple haired woman hissed. Her partner stood quietly next to her, standing a couple of inches shorter than her. _Maybe her son. _Thought Brynn.

"Hey," the voice rose from Brynn's side, "Why don't you listen to what the man says?" Altair usually spoke very formally, sometimes he even sounded a bit naive, but Brynn knew him all too well. His voice now was firm and building up with rage. If these guys knew what was good for them they would back out.

Altair didn't just grow physically over the past seven years. His magic has transgressed to an even greater level. _Well so has mine._ Brynn bragged to herself.

"And what are you gonna do, kiddy?"

_Kiddy?_ _It's been a while since we've been referred to as kids._ But it was too late, both Brynn and Altair were already in their stances. Ready for action. "Well if you're not going to cooperate, then we'll just have to make you now won't we."

The quiet silver haired boy stepped forward. Brynn almost felt bad for him, having a mom like this. "Listen here you flat chested little bitch." Brynn stared, mouth agape, as the little boy continued, "You've got some nerve messing with us. I guess we'll just have to put you in your place. Come on Medusa, let's show these kids who they're really up against."

"Oh it's on." The crowd was now surrounding the four mages, observing them like they were some form of entertainment. Brynn was the first to activate her magic circle and Altair was second to follow, but their opponents just stood there mockingly. "Don't have any regrets later on."

The two wandering mages unleashed their attacks, as soon as it made contact there was an explosion. Screams came from the crowd as the two people who had been standing opposite of Brynn and Altair were gone.

"We must be a lot stronger than we thought," Brynn said, shocked.

Altair too was shocked. His head swinging from side to side, checking to see if they had dodged the attack. But he saw the attack hit. He swears he did.

"You missed," a tone sang out. It was the woman known as Medusa. The two mages looked all around them, not able to see anything. "Now it's our turn!"

Brynn and Altair looked at each other. They knew what they were thinking even though no one said a word. Immediately they were back to back. Observing their surroundings.

"Above you!" A voice called out from the distance. Immediately the two travelers looked up. Both the woman and child were floating above them, the lower half of their body missing. As soon as they were spotted they evaporated into thin air.

_What the hell!_ Altair thought. _That's not possible. Only I..._ He felt Brynn's body slip down his back. "Brynn what's wr..." Suddenly he was gasping for air, as was Brynn.

"I told you that you should know who you're dealing with." Both of their opponents suddenly materialized before them.

"Who...are... yo-," Brynn was already unconscious when the darkness engulfed Altair. The last thing he heard was a voice shouting something out. A spell?

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

* * *

When Altair came to he was laying in an unfamiliar room, with a group of unfamiliar faces crowding around him. _Brynn!_ "Brynn!" He sat up, looking about frantically, for that familiar brown hair.

"Don't worry she's right here," A white haired girl said cheerily.

"Wait a minute," Altair paused, "I know you. You're Mirajane from Fairy Tail."As he began to look around he started to recognize other faces. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia. Gray Fullbuster. And standing a few feet behind him was someone all too familiar to him. Juvia. Altair was at his feet in an instant, startling his hosts.

"I'm sorry," Altair sat back down, calming himself.

"Al?" Brynn sat up dazed, "Is that.. Y-y-you're... Natsu Dragneel! The Salamander! You're alive! And you haven't aged a bit!"

Altair looked at his partner and then around the room, finally resting his gaze on Juvia, who was too busy admiring the boy known as Gray Fullbuster. What Brynn said was true. They had all looked like they did when they disappeared seven years ago.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened? Everyone thought the dragon, Acnologia, killed all of you. How are you still alive?" Brynn was the one to ask, but Altair waited for the answer wanting to know the answer just as bad as his comrade.

The short, black haired girl was the one that spoke up. "We were attacked," she started off timidly," and we ourselves thought we were done for, but the next thing we remember we were waking up in Tenrou." She looked around nervously at her guild mates. "The island saved us. It put up a barrier that protected us for these past seven years." Altair felt like she hesitated, something about the story seemed off. It was almost as if they didn't tell the whole truth.

"Anyways," the girl with the blonde pigtails spoke up, "Who are you guys? Now that we've answered your question. How about you tell us who you are and how you know us. And more importantly why it is that you guys were in a fight."

"Hmm," the pink haired boy began, "You guys look pretty familiar, did we get into a fight before?"

"No," it was Altair's turn to speak, "We've never met..." The Fairy Tail mages looked at Brynn and Altair suspiciously. "Anyways, what happened? After we blacked out?"

"Hey! I asked you fir-" the blonde, Lucy, began to speak before she was interrupted by a woman clad in armor.

"Natsu and Gray arrived to knock back your opponents before they could make their final strike. They ran off somewhere as soon as Lucy and I arrived."

"I could have handled them if you hadn't stopped me Erza!" Natsu broke in abruptly, but all it took was one stare from this Erza and he backed out quietly.

"You were both in a serious condition, so I asked Gray and Natsu to bring you back here while Lucy and I went searching for the other mages, but we weren't able to find them. Anyways it was Wendy that was able to stabilize your conditions, otherwise you two might not have been able to come through, so be able to thank her."

"No it's no problem at all," the shy dark haired girl who had spoken earlier said in almost a whisper, "As long as you're both ok."

"Thank you!" Brynn said enthusiastically.

"Yes thank you for saving us." Altair smiled.

A loud explosion came from outside the room, startling everyone in it.

"Who could that be?!" Lucy exclaimed. Everyone was rushing out of the room in a matter of seconds.

"You two stay here. You haven't recovered yet." Erza told her two guests, "We'll take care of things."

After a minute passed they were both on their feet making their way to the main hall to see what had happened.

There was a hole right next to the entrance of the guild. Altair heard someone make a remark on why they had to blast a hole in the newly restored building when they could have just used the door, and many other rude remarks to the intruders that walked into the guild hall.

Erza was the one to speak. Everyone immediately held their remarks. "Who are you and what business do you have with Fairy Tail? The master is out so you must answer to me."

As the dust settled Altair could see who it was that had blown through the walls of Fairy Tail. A tall slender woman and a short boy. The same ones from the bar were now facing the entire Fairy Tail guild. Altair could see that on the woman's leg and the boy's arm were guild emblems.

"Those are the two guys that got away from us yesterday Erza!" Natsu spoke up, "Are you here to surrender?"

"Surrender?" The young boy questioned, "We're here to do our mission. Take Juvia Lockser and kill anyone else who tries to get in the way."

Altair was stunned. He couldn't move. He just watched as the whole room broke into a frenzy. Various magic circles were formed and attacks began flying at the two mages. Wendy and Lucy began to take Juvia away from the fight and Brynn kept calling for Altair's name.

A couple of minutes passed by, "Al! Altair! Get a grip!" Brynn shook him. Altair was brought back into focus only to see the mages of Fairy Tail on their knees gasping for air.

"What... did.. you... do?" Erza said using a sword to keep her balance.

"I just simply took your oxygen away from you." The foul mouthed boy stated.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

Natsu punched the young boy with fists ablaze, but he just evaporated into thin air. "That won't work on me again," the teal eyed boy laughed, "last time you caught me by surprise, but this time I'm ready for you." Just then Natsu fell to the ground gasping for air.

"I... can't... breathe..."

The young boy hovered over Natsu's body as it struggled for air. His sincere face twisted into an evil smile. "Remember our name. Humiles. We will rise from nothing and take over the surface!"

"Not if I can help it." Lucy and Wendy both came out of hiding.

"No we'll handle this," Brynn stepped up, "We have to get a little revenge from last time. Isn't that right Al?" Brynn looked over, her eyes pleading for him to respond.

"Yeah." Altair said, his sight set on what was important. Protecting his sister.

They both summoned their magic circles when suddenly a purple mist began to surround the two. "Don't breathe it in Brynn! This is Medusa's magic!" He looked at his partner and nodded.

**_Aetos Dios._**

A circle formed at Altair's back and from it a pair of golden wings sprouted. Immediately he began beating them creating a gust to send the purple haze away.

The young boy dispersed once more. "What are they?" Brynn asked as she readied herself for whatever came next.

"They're just like me."

"What do you mean Al?"

"_They're just like me!" _Altair looked at her, willing her to understand.

"Oh!" Brynn understood, "Ok!"

The two Humiles mages began again. "What are you both going on about now?"

"We know what you are." Brynn said. "You're not human. Not entirely."

"What?!" It was the woman, Medusa, "You're bluffing."

"No," Altair continued, "She's not, and we know your weakness."

"Feng! Now!" The silver haired boy materialized from behind Altair and drew out his two blades.

"**Storm Shred**."

A white magic circle formed at his palms and blades of wind flew straight at Altair. "Al! Look out!" It was too late the attack made contact.

"You mustn't underestimate us. It could cause you your life." The woman's voice floated around the room.

"Actually," Altair said, "You shouldn't underestimate me."

Feng looked at Altair, stupefied. "But... My attack... I shredded you to pieces." Orbs of light began gathering at one spot, shaping itself and finally transforming into Altair.

"I'm just like you two. My body is made of magic, and I bet that's why you're after Juvia too. But I bet you weren't expecting me now were you."

"From what you said earlier you steal other people's oxygen to knock them out, and then I'm guessing you land your final blow. But your attacks won't work on me anymore."

"He...hehehe...HahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Both of their laughter blended together into a cacophony. "The master will be pleased. Juvia and you. We'll bring the both of you."

"Didn't you hear him you airheads," Brynn pointed out, "Your magic won't work on us anymore."

"Shut up you little twat." The boy, Feng, screeched.

"You really need to watch your lang..." Brynn began coughing.

"Brynn?! What did you do to her?!" Altair ran to Brynns side. She was on the floor now coughing up blood.

"Medusa and I. In our guild we are the most precise assassins because of our special powers. We are Team Visibility Zero. No one will see us coming when we strike." The boy gloated, "I rid people of their oxygen while Medusa fills their bodies with her poison." They both materialized once more. Their eyes glistening as they had claimed their victory. "Now if you don't want your precious friend to die. Then both you and Juvia will come with us."

It was Altair's turn to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Brynn? Please have a cup of water." The two dark mages looked at him horrified. Altair sat Brynn up and helped her drink the cup of water.

_Please let this work_. Brynn coughed a couple of more times. _Oh no._

"Altair... I'm ok." Her voice was a little bit off, but she was up on her feet in no time.

"Since your bodies are just like mine, then your weaknesses are the same too. Water. It makes our bodies unstable."

"Damn you!" The young boy yelled. "I'll get you!" He began making his way towards the two solitary mages when a sudden wave of water stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Juvia heard everything. And Juvia believes that Juvia is at the advantage here."

"Damn it!" The boy exclaimed. He and his partner immediately evaporated into thin air.

"They're getting away!"Brynn called out.

"Brynn. Their weakness is water, but their body is made of gas. So how can you separate gas particals?"

Altair heard them both curse, but it was too late. Brynn already knew what Altair was talking about.

"**Antreiben: Storm Bringer**."

In an flash Brynn had gathered enough speed to create a tornado. The mages heard as their opponents screamed at them and eventually their screams faded into nothing indicating their victory.

"Alright we did it!" Brynn jumped around cheerfully.

"Thank you.." Lucy and Juvia came forward. Altair looked around. Not much damage was done besides the hole in the wall. The little girl in pig tails was tending to her guild mates and many others were finally coming to. "Now if you don't mind me asking. Who are you?"

Altair looked at the two. Finally locking eyes with Juvia, just as Brynn walked to stand beside her comrade, "I'm Brynn. Brynn Ellis."

"And I'm Altair. Altair Lockser. Your brother."

**Finally the anticipated reunion of brother and sister! Lol. Sorry once again for how long it took me to write this, and sorry for the writing =.= I haven't written in so long that I'm sort of bent out of shape. As for release of chapters I will most likely do it once a month since I have my courses to worry about :/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as it is the start of the Humiles story arc :D Hopefully my writing improves as I work on the story ._. I trust you all enjoyed reading this month's chapter. See you next time! _What will Juvia think of her brother? Who is the Humiles guild? What is their connection to Juvia and Altair? All will be revealed._ Enjoy your weekend and happy late 4th of July :) R&R pwease... Q.Q**


End file.
